


The Tragedy of the Sun & the Moon

by PvtSnail



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I cried while writing so good luck?, Is love truly timeless?, Raelle is the Sun, Scylla is the moon, Yearning, sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtSnail/pseuds/PvtSnail
Summary: How could the moon not fall in love with the girl that made her feel warm for the first time in her existence?
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	The Tragedy of the Sun & the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is sadddddd

Scylla remembered her birth, the violent nature of it, how she was ripped away from the Goddess’s flesh, thrown out into the empty space of the universe. She had floated next to her mother, too afraid to move, the instinct to orbit her mother like the child she was being too grand. Her mother had held her face, with hands that felt like rocks, smiling at her child.

“You are Scylla, but to my people you will be known forever as the moon.” The Goddess declared and Scylla smiled brightly. 

The universe was dark, and cold, it felt empty, but as a child does, a celestial child, she followed her mother dutifully, learning the path she’d take, her mother gave her an important job. She was to pull the tides, listen to the dreams and take the screams of the earth-children offer them comfort when there was none to be found. 

Through, what her mother informed her was known as a “year,” Scylla always felt cold. The only friend she knew was her mother, the Earth, the very Goddess she’d been carved out of. There was a loneliness, constantly listening to the cries of the children, how cold they all felt reflecting her own. 

The tides were violent, her restlessness and isolation, unable to speak to anyone for her mother was far too busy building the lands and carving rivers for the children, translating into her duties. Like everything in its youth she was restless, unable to concentrate, and couldn’t help but feel as though she was alone in the universe.

The Goddess had taken notice, tuning her ears into the please of her Earth-Children, and she recognized it for what it was. Scylla, the moon, was lonely. She was lonely just as the Goddess herself was lonely. The children were cold, many unable to last through what they deemed to be “the long night.” 

So the Goddess etched a plan, called upon the other divines in other universes, a call of plea to help her with her own, and perhaps a century later the first warmth was felt. 

Scylla would remember this moment despite her thousand years of following the Earth. She could recall the minute when the bright, warm girl first appeared. It was like a giant flash, and she immediately felt a warmth. In what the children would describe as hours, she found herself between her mother and the new being that took up the empty space around them.

“Oh, hello?” Scylla spoke and the girl beamed brightly. 

“Hello, you must be the moon?” 

“That is what the Earth-children call me, but I am Scylla.” Her voice was unsure, but the girl kept her smile, and Scylla wanted to bathe in the warmth, no longer feeling cold, no longer feeling alone even though she’d just met the girl.

“I am Raelle, though from the few moments I’ve shared with the Earth-Children they’ve taken to calling me the sun.” 

“You speak to them?” Scylla questioned, unsure of how the girl managed to do so, she’d wanted to speak to them, unable to do nothing more but summon small feats with the magic the Goddess had granted her.

“Oh no, I’m afraid they’re too fragile. My songs burn their skin, but they are no longer cold, they are happy.” 

Scylla frowned her head looking away for a moment, and Raelle touched her chin, pulling her back to look into her eyes. 

Her eyes met fiery blues, reflecting the oceans which tides she controlled, showed the sky and it’s clouds. They were beautiful eyes, and Scylla felt as though she was seeing the land of Earth for the first time, it was so vibrant in the light of Raelle. 

“Your eyes, I’ve never seen anything like them.” Scylla commented, and the sun burned brighter, Raelle’s cheeks reddening and warmth covering Scylla once again. 

They did what only felt instinctual, what felt demanded by staring at each other. Her heart racing, the tides drawing back unleashing higher waves as the two beings crashed into each other. It felt wild and freeing. She felt alive and full of warmth, for she was filled with Raelle’s warmth. 

Scylla had grown sad when she knew it was time for her to leave the comfort of Raelle. Who had quickly become her lover. Raelle also carried a frown to her face, but the roar of the Earth-Children filled their ears, for they were too scared. It was with sad, heavy, and duty driven hearts that they went their separate ways, unable to stop looking at each other. Unsure of if they would ever see the other again.

It was known as the first Eclipse. At least that’s what the children of the Earth had Called it. And from their coupling fiery balls of gas that the children called “Stars,” were born from Scylla’s eyes, gracing what became known as “night” with dim light, a spectacle that the children would come to watch.

Scylla had truly felt warmth for the first time, her smile bright with the kindness that the Sun looked at her with. Their children reflections of the burning love they felt for each other. Stars that were fiery balls of their passion. Raelle spoke of her eyes, demanding that they held the cosmos in them, that they reflected the violent dark seas, that together they held the world in their eyes.

How could Scylla not fall in love? 

They only had partial glimpses of each other, and as the years dragged on Scylla could not help the loneliness she felt despite the constant warmth of Raelle reflecting forever off of her, a gift of their union. 

The moon listened to the cries and prayers of the Earth-Children. They yearned for love, and companionship and Scylla could not help but feel the same. Her heart lurched in her chest for the hundreds of souls crying out at her, begging for a sign that they even had another half.

They begged for their sun to their moon, and with what little magic she had, she granted small clues for soulmates to find each other. To ensure each half may find each other she imagined a red string on each of what they called “pinky finger,” so that no matter how far apart they grew, they would always be connected, and would always eventually find each other. 

Though the children seemed to know that the moon was sad, unable to see her lover to keep the delicate balance set for the children to lie. Their prayers that she could see her lover again met her ears, and her tears caused the stars to shoot across the sky. Though the prayers did not go unnoticed, for the Goddess heard them all.

She watched her daughter with great curiosity, her selflessness granting the attainable wishes of the children that were reasonable. It was then that the Goddess decided, every hundred years the lovers would be able to meet, though only for a handful of minutes.

And so it was deemed, each century and eclipse could occur. 

The day of their eclipse Scylla had been lifted with joy, and Raelle had spun her, holding her close in her arms, kissing along her necks, worshiping the minor Goddess in the way only Raelle would ever be allowed. 

The children of the Earth celebrated, festivals honoring their coupling and a vast celebration occurred. It was a miracle, and it brought forth dancing lights in the sky, and colorful clouds of dust that the astronomers of earth named Nebula. 

“I have missed your touch.” Raelle confessed, and Scylla smiled, their foreheads pressed together.

“I have yearned like the earth-children, desperate for their lover.” Scylla cried out, and Raelle smiled fondly at her.

“Because of you, they meet each other, if only you got to see them fall in love as I have.” Raelle beams and Scylla laughs, bringing a calming peace to the oceans.

“At least, we have each other forever.” Scylla spoke, and a dark shadow fell across Raelle’s face, a seriousness that Scylla had never seen before, even with passing glances.

“One day, I will die, it will be slow, and it will swallow the Goddess.” 

“That is impossible-”

“That is the price she paid for her children’s happiness, earth-children, and her celestial daughter.” Raelle informed, and Scylla was distrubed. What would become of her? If there was no Goddess to orbit, if there was no Raelle to to love? Raelle seemed to sense her dilemma, and with a heavy sighed she answered her questions.

“She knew you would not want to exist feeling the harsh cold of your birth, it has been deemed that my death will end us all. The long night will return, but no one will suffer it again.” 

Their time was up, and Scylla was now alarmingly aware of her mortality, even if it was not for billions and billions of years, she was made painfully aware that her love, that herself, that her Raelle had an expiration date. 

Anger coursed through her, and a great tsunami was released. 

How dare she be given love, happiness, and satisfaction only for it to one day be stripped from her? 

The next century came and went, and soon enough the lovers were face to face again. Raelle was horrified by the rage she now found in her lover’s eyes, her hands coming to her waist to try and soothe her. 

“My love-”

“It is unfair!” Raelle was silenced, her eyes sad.

“All things must end Scyl.” 

“Our love?” Scylla seethed, and Raelle licked her lips.

“Our love will outlast us, look around you Scyl. Our children go on to support life, our children are wonders, they are our legacy, they carry the story of us, and through that we will live forever.” Her hand reached up to tuck a strand of fallen hair that fell into Scylla’s face. 

The moon cooled slightly, and with it the oceans calmed.

“Where do we go when we die?” 

“That, I do not know my moon.” 

And so they chose to ignore it, though the question lingered in their heads. Celestial beings were unable to fathom the lack of their own existence, and it troubled all three of them, for the Goddess had been there before time began, and both Scylla and Raelle not too far behind. 

The years went on and on, centuries flew by and lovers met with passion and desire, soaking everything of the other they could before their time ended once again. It was a normal routine for them, and though it felt like forever they did not care, as long as they got to hold the other in their arms once again.

The Children of Earth grew smarter, and soon they found their way to Scylla, and heard her speak to them at once. She used her one chance to wage them a warning. That one day the world would end, and for them to survive they must find another place to call home. 

Her warning was received well, and she watched for centuries as they got smarter, as they peeked into the cosmos, when she met with Raelle once again she asked her love to give the children a hint, one of their children that had gone far away could sustain them.

Raelle promised she would send an urgent message, risking the burning of the people’s skin as she slowly got closer and closer, unable to stop the damage she was slowly beginning to cause. It tore at Raelle, for she had loved the earth-children, and it was hard to realize that she was slowly killing them. 

It was hard for Scylla to watch her lover go through. 

Though their partial meetings the two would gently brush up against the other, give a reassuring squeeze and quick whispered words of love before they were forced apart quite suddenly.

The children of the earth used to sing songs about the moon and the sun. How their love was a symbol of hope, and for many it still was, but it was now a tragedy. Lovers mourned at night, and they grew to fear the sun, warning their children of the dangers of loving too brightly. 

It had begun. Planets had been swallowed whole and Raelle’s strength was fading, her tears were unsettling for Scylla to see, and so she stayed. The long night had returned for the children of the earth that remained as Scylla refused to move. She acted as one final blocker, letting the stranded children flee on their last minute vessels her last act of love for them all. Her last wish granted to them that was whispered in her ear during their nights. 

She refused to orbit her mother, she refused because she decided she would not care to see the world burn, that she would not take her chance on there being anymore time for they both knew they did not have another century.

The lover’s time had run out.

Scylla met Raelle’s eyes, an understanding passing between them.

“You are staying?” Raelle’s voice shook. Scylla placed a gentle hand on her loves’ face. 

“I want nothing more, than to spend the rest of our existence, together.” Scylla’s eyes watered, and she would’ve been afraid for the earth-children though they were gone, and so the oceans were finally allowed to roar, great waves crashing against all of their creations.

“Do you think our death will be painful?” Raelle asked and Scylla laughed.

“Pain is not something our kind knows.” Scylla supplied and Raelle smiled at her

“If we cannot have pain, then why do we have pleasure?” Scylla raised her eyebrow at the question, her lip quirking upwards.

“Do you really want our last conversation to be one on philosophy?” 

“Please Scylla, you’ve always had a sharp mind, and we’ve never had as much time as this together now have we?” Raelle was beaming, her warmth harsh against Scylla, she felt fatigue, and something sharp though it did not bear what she thought pain would resemble. 

“The children will sing the tale of two lovers forced apart since the dawn of time finally and forever together.” 

“Who would’ve thought that we invented the concept of love? A pity we won’t get to watch their festivals.” Raelle admitted, the warmth was expanding, it reminded Scylla of their first coupling.

They stopped talking for a moment, and held each other’s hands, resting their foreheads on the other’s, staring deep into each other’s eyes, into each other’s worlds.

“What, what does it feel like?” Raelle asked quietly, Scylla closed her eyes, trying to find the right words that explained it all.

“It just feels, like-” She opened her eyes then, a soft smile falling for what would be the last time on her face. “Like you.” 

“I love you.” They both said at the same time, neither one daring to blink as Raelle’s light expanded and snapped shut violently. 

What a tragedy it was, the sun falling love with the moon, the moon falling in love with the sun. Two celestial bodies forced apart by their respective duties, always in constant longing for the other. Thankful for the Goddesses’ pity in allowing them passing glances and once every century the chance to meet. 

What a tragedy it was, that their love not only invented the concept, but also the heartache. 

Their love ruled the universe, and mortals did not know where Gods went after their death. They did not know Gods could die until the moon warned them of the end. The once children of earth said one last prayer two the moon, looking up at the sky of their new planet, wishing that wherever it was that Gods go when they die, that the two had finally found their peace.

Scylla smiled, her eyes opening as she heard the last prayers from the children. She glanced at Raelle, who hugged her tight, a bewildered laugh escaping both of their throats.

It appears that The Goddess granted one last gift to her daughter, creating a place for all those who die to live in peace, among even dead Gods like them. 

A place where lovers would have eternity.

For the sun and moon were gone, their celestial bodies in the plane of mortals destroyed. 

But what of Raelle and Scylla you may ask? Well… 

Raelle and Scylla were forever.


End file.
